Accidente incomodos
by oOLuceDragneelOo
Summary: Estaba decidida a terminar la Universidad sin ninguna distracción, pero no contaba lo que el destino le tenia preparado. Un cambio de profesor a medio semestre, tal vez le costaría la materia y también la cordura. Acepto a ser suplente por la paga, también por la experiencia, y una oferta que era tentadora, pero jamás se imagino que el destino es caprichoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, soy Luce Dragneel esta es otra cuenta ya que la que tenia (LuceDragneel01) la bloquearon, la razón no la se aun, sigo en espera de una respuesta de los 3 correos que mande a FF, eso me desanimo un poco al subir una historia, aparte de que mi ordenador fallo y la tuvieron que formatear, perdiendo la mayor parte de mis adaptaciones e historias propias, pero en fin esta idea ya la había publicado, solo que esta vez si le daré continuación.**

 **Aun no se si contendrá algo explicito de Lemon (como coloquialmente se le dice), así que si ya no la ven publicada en el rated de K a T, será por que la moví al M, igual que mi otra historia esta en el rated M, ya que esa lleva escenas de Lemon muy explicito.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia era una joven en su primer año de Universidad, se había prometido a si misma que nada la distrajera de sus obligaciones para estudiar.

Pero Lucy Heartfilia no contaba con ese profesor suplente de Literatura que llego a medio semestre, no lo hubiera notado ni siquiera mirarlo si no hubiera sido por ese apodo aniñado que le puso "Luce" y ahí todo su plan de cero distracciones se fue al retrete.

Había días que se sorprendía a si misma mirando por donde pasaba, solo para ver si se encontraba con él.

Era la última clase en su horario escolar, siempre estaba ansiosa porque llegara, no tanto por la clase en sí, era por su profesor, el cual era un sueño para toda joven estudiante o mujer. El profesor Dragneel era alto, pasando del metro ochenta, con un cuerpo el cual se notaba atlético y por si fuera poco tenía unos ojos con los cuales te hipnotizaban, y sus labios carnosos que te invitaban a deleitarte para así besarlos apasionadamente.

Cada noche después de tomar esa clase al acostarse cómodamente en su cama ella tenía sueños impropios con su profesor.

Estaba nerviosa ya que le tocaría exponer y se encontraría a un lado de él, pocas veces se ponía nerviosa cuando le tocaba exponer acerca de algún tema, pero con el profesor Dragneel era diferente. Lucy suspiró antes de entrar al salón y pudo observar que el lugar estaba completamente lleno, solo quedaba un lugar exactamente en medio del salón, se encamino a el y se sentó, se percató de cada uno de los movimientos de su profesor desde que entro hasta que tomo asiento, empezó a impartir la clase y su imaginación comenzó a volar llevándola a soñar despierta.

Realmente estaba enamorada de su profesor desde que comenzó a impartir su clase, le llevaba 5 años, pero para ella no le importaba la edad. El profesor Dragneel nombro lista, siguiendo después las exposiciones de algunos de sus compañeros, mientras ella estaba más nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba, por fin llego su turno de exponer el tema que le tocaba.

Se puso de pie dando un suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios, camino con paso firme o por lo menos eso intento ella, a medio camino tropezó pero logro estabilizarse, el segundo bochorno fue al bajar los últimos escalones, donde casi cae de bruces, si no fuera por el profesor Dragneel que la sostuvo, le regalo una sonrisa de tranquilidad, para ella fue poner sus nervios a la altura del cielo.

Expuso como dios le dio a entender ya que en dos ocasiones y por la cercanía de su profesor tiro sus notas, había momentos en que creía que su profesor lo hacía a propósito para hacerla desvariar, aunque solamente fuera su imaginación. Después volvió a su lugar más avergonzada que nada.

Tiempo después su vejiga clamaba su atención, pero no quería perderse ningún movimiento de su profesor, su idea era ir cuando su clase acabara, aguanto las ganas hasta que su vejiga no le dio otra opción que ir al baño.

Levanto su mano lentamente pensando las palabras exactas que diría —Profesor

—Dígame señorita Heartfilia

Sus nervios volvieron igual o más incesantes al momento en que el la miro directamente—¿Podría acompañarme al baño?

Las risas sonaron fuertemente en todo el salón, la cara de su profesor era de desconcierto, cuando su mente hizo el click de lo que había dicho, se ruborizo tanto que no tenía idea de que hacer.

Solo se le ocurrió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, tomo sus cosas intentando cubrir su cara avergonzada con su melena, al mirar sobre su hombro pudo ver la sonrisa de su profesor que definitivamente se burlaba de ella.

* * *

 **Gracias de nuevo por su tiempo, espero que me dejen algún review, diciéndome que tal les pareció, y también espero que pasen por mi otra historia.**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos!**

 **Recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches tengan todos, bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste la continuación.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son del troll Mashima, que espero me de mi NaLu al final xD.**

 **La historia si es de mi propiedad.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer.**

* * *

Había pasado el fin de semana riñéndose por lo ocurrido en el salón de clases con su maestro, aun no podía creer que eso hubiera salido de su boca, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había forma de volver en el tiempo y corregirlo.

Paseaba por los pasillos de la universidad por lo visto ninguno de sus compañeros había divulgado su pequeño incidente, suspiro aliviada, tomo rumbo a su materia de administración, cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo a ese hombre que tenía metido en la cabeza, suspiro al verlo con su pantalón de vestir color café, su camisa blanca desabrochada de los dos primeros botes de arriba, sus zapatos negros, y ese cabello desordenado que siempre lo acompañaba, sin querer se fijó en sus labios, esos labios carnosos que incontable veces soñó besar.

Lo observo por un buen rato, imaginando que caminaba hacia ella y entablaba una conversación de su fin de semana, donde le decía que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, suspiro por tercera vez, su imaginación siempre volaba cuando menos debía hacerlo, sin más volvió a tomar camino a su salón de clases, donde sería eterna sin que su maestro favorito estuviera en ella, tenía muy bien los pies en la tierra, sabía perfectamente que él jamás se fijaría en ella, era solamente una alumna más de su clase.

Llego a su destino, tomando asiento en su lugar de siempre saco un pequeño cuaderno, donde escribía una pequeña historia o algunos poemas, sumergida en su pensamiento no observo un par de ojos que la observaban desde la parte trasera del salón, unos ojos color cafés, la miraban con un poco de odio.

—¿A quién observas tan detenidamente Jenny? —una voz dulce la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, debía averiguar cómo humillar a Lucy Heartfilia

—A la patosa de Lucy, ¿Te has dado cuenta que el profesor Dragneel solo a ella le llama por su nombre?

Su acompañante rodo los ojos —Vamos déjala, realmente no te ha hecho nada que digamos, tal vez para el profesor sea más fácil decirle Lucy que Heartfilia ¿No crees?

—Por favor Sorano, si el profesor dice fácilmente Realight, creo que también puede decir Heartfilia, no es tan difícil, creo que ahí algo entre ellos dos y créeme lo voy a averiguar.

—Jenny, realmente ¿Por qué odias a Lucy? Solo por el profesor Dragneel o ahí algo más que no me has dicho

Jenny rodo los ojos volviendo la vista a su compañera—Se cree la mejor de la clase, siempre tiene la respuesta correcta y quiere la atención del profesor solo para ella, ¿Qué no ve que es muy poca cosa para el profesor? En cambio, yo si estoy a la altura de él.

—Me estás diciendo ¿Que te gusta el profesor? Pero si te lleva como 10 años—dijo un poco histérica

—Vamos no me lleva tantos años, exactamente son 8 años, y realmente para el amor no ahí edad, simplemente me gusta, no creí que al tomar Literatura como materia optativa pudiera encontrarme al hombre más sexy del planeta.

La maestra Straus entro al complejo dejando su conversación a medias, realmente Sorano estaba impactada por esa noticia que su amiga le había dicho, no creía que Jenny estuviera enamorada de su profesor, aunque realmente solo pensaba que era un capricho, la clase comenzó dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

Por su parte Lucy ponía atención en la clase, sin percatarse que dos de sus compañeras tramaban complicarle su vida universitaria, tomo las notas pertinentes, cuando la clase termino se dirigió rumbo a la cafetería donde encontraría a sus amigas.

Cuando las vio en una mesa cerca de la entrada se acercó a ellas.

—Hola chicas—saludo a una joven su pelo largo de color azul, un color de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, una blusa de color carne con un hombro descubierto, junto a ella está sentada otra joven de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad, su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones, vestida con un vestido corto de color naranja sin mangas, tiene mangas aparte del mismo color y que sostiene con listones blancos.

—Lucy— gritaron las dos emocionadas—Como fue tu fin de semana—pregunto la más pequeña de ellas.

—Fue un poco cansado Levy, la cafetería estaba a reventar, de hecho, me duelen mis pies—dijo dejándose caer sombre una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Creo que no deberías de doblar turnos Lucy, nos quitas tiempo de calidad contigo—comento la otra joven.

—Juvia por favor, sabes bien que si no doblo turnos no llego a fin de mes

—Deberías hablar con tu padre, y decirle que te mande dinero

—No puedo hacer eso Levy lo sabes, si le pido dinero, no dejara de darme sermones sobre cómo debería de regresar a casa y no vivir sola en un diminuto departamento que ni cabe un Cadillac.

—Pero tu departamento es amplio, por supuesto que cabe un Cadillac, a tu padre le falta sentido de las distancias.

Las otras dos rieron a carcajadas por el comentario de Juvia, era inocente algunas veces y no captaba bien el sarcasmo.

—Hablando enserio Lucy, ¿No puedes pedirle aunque sea ayuda para la Universidad?

—Estoy pensando seriamente hacerlo Levy, aunque no encuentro la forma de decirle, sin que me de el sermón de "Te lo dije Lucy, no estas preparada para vivir sola, puedes regresar a la casa cuando gustes"—Dijo a sus amigas imitando el tono de voz de su padre— En serio no sé qué hare si él me niega su ayuda

—Tranquila Lucy, si ocupas ayuda nosotras te podríamos ayudar, mi casa es grande, además no entiendo por qué no querer compartir casa con tus amigas—La voz de Juvia se fue apagando en lo último, su vida no había sido nada fácil, sobre todo con su pequeño problema de hablar en tercera persona cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Si Lucy, puedes vivir con nosotras, tenemos un cuarto desocupado, asi no tendrías que trabajar turnos dobles, y tampoco le pedirías ayuda a tu papa.

—No lo sé Levy, tampoco quiero causarles problemas a ustedes

—No seas tonta, las amigas se apoyan entre sí, asi que el próximo fin de semana te ayudaremos a mudarte, será divertido vivir las tres juntas.

—Está bien, viendo que no me dejan otra opción, no puedo decir que no.

Les dio una sonrisa sincera, sería una aventura vivir con sus amigas.

* * *

 **Como he dicho anteriormente, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, de hecho tengo 30 minutos que llegue a casa, son las 12:34 de la madrugada xD**

 **Espero que les guste y espero sus Reviwes**

 **NaLu Forever!**

 **Luce Dragneel**


End file.
